Les âmes sœurs
by Iceblossom22
Summary: *Insert Appropriate Summary Here* If anyone would help me with this... Oh and I just changed it up a bit. Found some mistakes. So, just reread it.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Kyra is pronounced Key-Rah. Okay.

Ratna Zabini is named after one of my classmates, Ratna Ravi.

Aaliyah Samhana is named after two of my classmates, Aliya Najwa and Athilah Samhana.

Scorpius' POV

"You see that girl, there?" asked my father, Draco Malfoy, pointing towards a cute redhead.

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"Be nice to her. If she's anything like her mother, she won't hesitate to hex you into next year."

We were silent for a few seconds before I asked The Question.

"Dad?"

"Hn?"

"What if I don't make it to Slytherin?"

"It's okay. Just don't go to Hufflepuff and you'll be fine." replied my father, hugging me.

My mother, Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) nudged him.

"Wha?"

"What was the Hufflepuff comment?" she asked.

"Sorry, Tori. Hufflepuff's fine." amended my father, remembering that she was a former Hufflepuff. "Just try not to." he whispered into my ear.

My father gave a polite nod to some people in the distance. Two of them nodded back, one looked confused and the other was positively fuming.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"See the one with the black mop? That's Harry Potter. We're in the Auror department together. The angry one, Ron Weasley, also Auror but not so fond of me. The woman with bushy brown hair? That's Hermione Granger. Yes, the same ones from the chocolate frog cards. Oh, and the other redhead, the smiling one? That's Ginevera Potter, Harry's Wife. Writes Quidditch for the Daily Prophet."

Her name may be Ginevra, Draco, but if you value your life, you'd call her Ginny." warned my mother.

Just then the first whistle blew. I hugged my parents and I was off.

I got onto the train with my luggage and tried to find a compartment. A few ones down and I found one that was completely empty. I got in and decided to take a short nap. Okay, maybe a long one. It's a long ride after all!

A while after I closed my eyes, a girl quietly entered the compartment. She accidentally let the door go too quickly and it closed with a slam. I woke up with a jolt.

The poor girl-did I mention that she's a redhead?-started apologizing so quickly it almost sounded like gibberish.

Here's what it sounded like. "Omigosh, i'. Oh crod."

I chuckled at that. "It's quite alright. And you are?"

"Rose."

"Rose what?"

"My name is Kyra Rose Weasley. Happy?" she asked.

"Wow. I'm just Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Average pureblooded git." I said jokingly at which Rose raised an eyebrow at.

The train chose that particular moment to start moving.

Just at that moment, two girls poked their heads into our compartment, one a pale girl with wavy brown hair and the other very slightly tanned with pin-straight black hair.

"Hey. Erm... Mind if we come in?" asked the paler girl.

"Alright," I replied before Rose could answer. Said girl gave me an evil eye before beckoning them in.

The two girls sat down opposite us and dropped their bags.

"So, names! Chop,chop!" cried Rose. I like her already. No, wait! Not like that! Damn you readers...

"I'm Ratna Zabini." said the paler girl. "Yes, yes, I know your parents, monsieur."

"Er..." I started only to be interrupted by the next girl.

"And I'm Aaliyah Samhana. Half blood." said the other one.

"Ah." I said and saw Rose giving her a grin with a certain meaning behind it.

"Argh, you girls are so confusing!" I cried. Really, they are!

"Oh, sweet Merlin! I'm going to go change." said Rose and grabbed her plastic bag and ran to the female restrooms.

"I'm going with!" chorused both Ratna and Aaliyah and they promptly ran out.

"I'll never understand girls!" I declared aloud.

When they got back, it was my turn to change. After which, I returned to the compartment to find Rose and Ratna engaged in a very interesting match of Wizard's Chess.

I walked inside and plopped myself next to Rose who was so far winning.

Rose then moved her Queen out and declared:

"CHECKMATE!"

I clapped enthusiastically. "Oh, Rosie, do I get a turn?" I asked.

"Don't call me that." she hissed. "And okay!" she finished, cheerfully. What, is she bipolar or something?

And thus began a very long game, hell, Ratna had to start counting moves.

"48." called Ratna.

"Rook to C7." called Rose.

"49."

"King to E8."

"50." called Ratna.

"Queen to E5."

"Do you offer draw?" asked Ratna.

I gently pushed over my king.

"I accept." Rose said, pushing over her own king.

"Finally! We thought it'd never end!" exclaimed Aaliyah.

Ratna looked out the window. "Guys, look!" she gasped.

"It's Hogwarts." we all chorused in a whisper.

"Firs' Years. Firs' Years over He'e!" called a familiar voice. Hagrid.

"Good luck, Rosie, Sevy." called James from his compartment.

"Screw you, James Potter." I muttered under my breath and got out and joined my friends towards Hagrid.

~.~.~.~

Note: Don't murder me. First ScoRose fanfic. Aren't they cute? Any ideas for characters? Maybe a jerk from Slytherin? Idiotic Griffindor? Tell me their:

Name:

Year:

House: (Must I say? Gryf, Sly, Claw and Puff)

Status: (Prefect, Head boy, etc)

Physical Description: (DETAILS!)

Interests: (Quidditch, Chess, pranks, etc.)

Where should I put Rose and Scorp? I'm considering both in Ravenclaw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Firs' Years. Firs' Years over He'e!" he repeated.

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed, running over to him.

"Rose! Oh, you grown up so much noe'." He said, hugging me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"No more n' four to boat!" he continued.

I grabbed Ratna and Scorpius' hands and dragged them to a boat, knowing that Aaliyah would follow.

The four of us sat in the boats, talking and laughing well after Hagrid called "FORWARD!"

Finally, we reached the corridor connecting to the Great Hall. I know it connects because I actually _read _my Hogwarts: A History textbook.

We all stand in line, and are dying from ! Now Albus is staring at me, his eyes asking,no, screaming _"Will you just freaking introduce me to your friends, already?"_

I beckoned my cousin over and introduced them.

"Al, Scorp. Scorp, Al." I said, using that classic Muggle gesture.

"I can introduce myself, thanks, Rosie."

"Don't call me that." I hissed so badly that it was bordering on parseltongue.

He just rolled his eyes and I allowed Ratna and Aaliyah to introduced themselves.

"I'm Ratna."

"Al Potter."

"Aaliyah Samhana."

"Nice to meet ya'."

Then we saw the old, tattered Sorting Hat being placed on the stool and it just burst into song. I could just laugh endlessly at the looks on the Muggle borns. Here is how it went.

At Hogwarts I was crafted  
So many years ago  
And through the ages I have seen  
Great wizards come and go

Whether gifted with a clever mind  
Courage, wit, or virtues  
You must stay wary of your talents  
And with which purpose they are used

History can repeat itself  
Without continued examination  
So while you're learning to use magic  
Keep justice as your foundation

The pointless deaths of war will haunt  
This hat for all existence  
For I have seen too many lives  
Be paid because of intolerance

Witch or wizard, muggle or squib  
House-elf or centaur  
The responsibility lies in all of us  
To treat the lot as sister and brother

And as I have said many times  
And will say again  
I sometimes do regret sorting  
Separating those that might have been friends

Whether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw  
Slytherin or Hufflepuff  
You must stay united for what is right  
This I cannot stress enough

And though I'm just a sorting hat  
I have knowledge deep within  
But you've all listened enough tonight  
Let the sorting now begin!

I was like Wow! This hat is _awesome. _Professor Longbottom (a.k.a. Uncle Neville.) grabbed a scroll of parchment and started reading out names.

Avery, Belinda.

The hat almost immediately screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Anis, Amelia.

"Gryffindor!"

The sorting progressed and soon we were nearing Scorpius' turn.

The hat was on his head for a full 5 minutes before deciding on what would be a major shock to the Hall.

"Ravenclaw!"

Felicia Norlanda and a few others were called up before Al was declared a:

"Griffindor!" The table was so loud, I could just die!

A few more people went up to the stool before Aaliyah where it almost instantly declared:

"Griffindor!" The table roared.

The list is nearing my name already.

U.

V.

"Weasley, Dominique."

I watched as I found my cousin to go -not surprisingly- to Gryffidor.

"Weasley, Kyra Rose."

I walk up to the stool and sit myself down. The hat is put onto my head and I almost immediately hear a voice.

"**Ah, Kyra..."**

"I prefer to go by Rose!"

"**Well, Rose, let's see... Oh, not Slytherin, heavens, no. Your father will kill you!"** it said.

"You knew my father." I stated. Not question. "Now, can we please be fast?"

"**Well, not very patient either... Not Hufflepuff..."**

"Ouch!" I said.

"**It's the truth, dear. So, what will it be? Griffindor or Ravenclaw?"** the hat asked.

"Erm..."

"**Rhetorical question, honey."** it almost laughed out.

"Ravenclaw!" It announced.

I took the hat off my head and headed towards the table where I plopped myself next to Scorpius.

"I can't believe it, the hat thought I was smart enough to get here!" said Scorpius.

"Mn hmn..." I said, distracted by the sorting.

Lastly, it was down to Ratna Zabini.

"Sly- Just messing with you, Ravenclaw!"

"That was the first time the hat made a joke out of this." said the girl next to me who looked about 2 years older and slightly asian. She seemed to have dark brown eyes and hair that was about waist length and such a dark brown it was almost black.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm Krystal Long, nice to meet you..."

"Rose." I replied. "Do you like Quidditch?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm 'Claw's keeper. Of course I love Quidditch!" she replied.

"So... is there any chance of me trying out for chaser?" I asked.

"Sure. As long as you get to score 10 goals past me in 30 shots." replied Krystal.

"Krystal, enough out of your mouth. I get the say on who's on the team." said Victoire, my second favorite cousin, losing only to Al and Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.

"Aww... Come on, Vic!"

"Vicky! I almost forgot you were a Ravenclaw!" I squealed happily.

"Manqués vous aussi, ma chérie." replied Victoire.

"Grand idiot tête." I shot.

"I'm a freakin' Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sale!" said Victoire.

"Putain vous."

"I know, right? And mind your language."

Krystal and Scorpius looked at each other, back at us and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Headmistress Carlton (I was thinking about getting a carton of juice) _finally_ finished her insanely long speech." said Krystal.

"Ah, the relief."

"And let the feast begin!" boomed Headmistress Carlton. Food appeared in our plates and in front of us. I helped myself to the apple pie and wait, is that sushi?

I take a small plate filled with Kappamaki Sushi Rolls and deposit them onto my plate. I am just obsessed. Well, we had an _amazing_ feast, which for me ended with a scoop of strawberry ice-cream topped with Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans and whipped cream. Yum.

Then, Vic took the first years, which were me, Scorp, Ratna, two other boys and another girl. 6 of us, not a very big batch, but we're Ravenclaws, it's hard to get in.

We walked all the way to Ravenclaw Tower, meaning we had to go up 4 flights of stairs, and then the last one leading to the common room.

Here Vic stopped and told us that: "This is a true test of brains. If you do not know the answer, you must wait for someone who does. Now, let's go."

We reached a door with no doorknob or keyhole, just a bronze knocker. Which started talking.

The other girl -not Ratna- flinched, probably Muggle born.

"The correct answer is yes, but if you say that, it will be wrong.  
What's the question? " asked the knocker.

I nudged Vic and spoke up. "The question is 'Can you stay silent'."

"Oh, I do like the Sorting Hat's selection. Pray tell what your name is, darling." said the knocker.

"Rose Weasley." I replied, walking into the open door after Vic and the rest.

Just before we were out of earshot of the knocker, Vic said, "You're losing your touch, Helena!"

"First year question, love." she replied.

We were now in a wide circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with soft silks and a domed ceiling painted with stars. It was furnished with tables, chairs, bookcases and a tall marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

There were two doors, one for the girls dorms and one for the boys'. Vic didn't tell us the secret, though, that girls could enter the boys' dorm but not vice versa. Well, we'd all read it later, anyway.

Us three girls clambered into our dorm, which was absoloutely stunning with a blck fluffy carpet covering the floor and beautiful four-poster beds from which drapes of varying shades of blue were hung. There were 5 beds, I plopped myself onto one with pastel blue and white hangings, chucking my suitcase under the bed. My bed looked out the window, as did the other girl's Ratna occupied the bed next to mine. Ratna's bed drapes were a midnight blue and bronze and the other girl's were aquamarine and pale green. Beautiful color choice, no?

I lay onto my stomach on the comfy bed, facing the other girl. "What's your name?" I asked, I really have to stop calling her 'the other girl'.

She laughed after she noticed that I wasn't paying attention to the Sorting, and so replied that her name was Ashley Duncan, she was Muggle born and lived in Muggle London somewhere near-ish Diagon Alley while Ratna lived somewhere near Scorpius' place.

Ratna has an elder brother, Daniel Zabini, he was sorted into Slytherin and graduated two years ago.

Ashley has two sisters, both younger, but most likely muggles too.

We were all bookworms, no surprise, we're in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake! And they both love muggle novels as much as I do.

Also that the three of us are so exhausted, that we'd knock each other out.

"Make sure you're awake for Herbology tomorrow." was the sentence Ratna uttered and was the last thing I heard before nodding at her and falling asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So, first subject, Herbology. What did Harry do for his first lesson, anyone? My HP books were confiscated by mom.

Special thanks to reviewers: Snowstorm XD, I hope you like my portrayal of Krys.

And CracKing97, thank you, yes they are and I am.

BlueEyes444, thank you so much.

And to BlueEyes444 again, thanks for Fav-ing AND alerting me. =)

59 hits, guys! Thanks! Keep hitting me.

Love you guys.

Review. You get a cookie if you guess who's Krystal's mom. You also get a cookie if you predict Ron's reaction when he finds out she's in 'Claw.

Any more characters? Honest HufflePuff? Smartass 'Claw?

Name:

Year:

House: (Must I say? Gryf, Sly, Claw and Puff) (No more 1st year 'Claws.)

Status: (Prefect, Head boy, etc)

Physical Description: (DETAILS!)

Interests: (Quidditch, Chess, pranks, etc.)

Crushes: (if any)

Tell me, did you like it, hate it, what was bad, mistakes, do you wanna be my beta, gimme a quote or two? Please? Or just flame me. I don't care. Press that button and talk to me!


End file.
